Lies or Truths
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Potion, an item you could never imagine to be the most important thing in this world. At the same time, it's the thing that you can't trust easily. Rumors spread, making a choice between to believe or not to believe. "What's this potion? Is it safe? Is it dangerous?"—are the questions that keep being asked. The world only needs one thing: truth. Collab with Yeelimso!
1. Chapter 1

Elesis – Grand Master

Add – Lunatic Psyker

Ara – Sakra Devanam

Rena – Night Watcher

Ciel – Dreadlord

Raven – Blade Master

* * *

Elrios, a place where regular people live. These normal people are each a different potion creator with their own potion making ability. Everything was normal, until...

A mysterious cloaked person or thing walked in a tavern one day handing out similar potions to everyone there. Some were killed instantly, others were killed painfully. They all died without being able to speak about that one insane person. One was able to spread the truth disguised as a rumor quickly spreading. Then it happened, the cryptic person was shone, but not revealed. Now Elrios has to change from their normal ways, you can't drink a potion without suspecting it; rifts are caused between even the strongest bonds. Rumors are now founded as the truth and the truth as rumors. While another small rumor about using humans and living things as potions is hidden.

…

…

…

"What the heck?!" Add shouted angrily as he slams all of his nasod dynamos to the ground. "Even my dynamos doesn't give any data now?! Only rumors?! Great!"

"You said to gather data! We collect it, just as you said!"

"Shut up, Vinnie. You're not helping," Add hissed to one of his nasod dynamos named Vinnie.

"Let's find out if the rumors were true, master!"

" _YOU_ find out, Lina!" Add yelled to his other nasod dynamo named Lina.

"Come on! We might find beautiful ladies as new data~"

"And you're collecting data that I don't need, stupid Alfred!" Add slammed his other nasod dynamo named Alfred to the floor several time.

Lina moved closer to Add's face. "Or maybe you could go to one of your friends' house, like, Elsword's house and... you know... love~!"

Add sighs. "They're not my friends. They're just comrades! And why do girls love to ship boy and boy?"

"Maybe it's just rumors~ You have to find out~" Lina teased.

One of his nasod dynamos brings a toast for Add. "We need to get going, master".

Add chowed down the toast. "Thanks, Shanon. Let's go!"

"Yay! We're going to collect the beautiful ladies~! Can we go to hot spring first, master?!"

"Can I just stay home, master?"

"Yay! We're going on an adventure!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh! Beautiful lady!" Alfred scanned a girl that was running towards Add.

"Hey, Add!" A red haired girl approached him. She wore a male's school uniform, her hair in a ponytail. Her red eyes glimmered in greetings. "How are you today?"

Add narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you want? I don't even know you".

The red haired girl gets startled by his answer and quickly replies, "I'm Elesis. We're on the same class!"

"I still don't know you," Add replied as he walks faster to avoid a conversation.

* * *

Add successfully avoided Elesis on his way to school. He went to his class, sitting in the corner on the back row, putting on his headphones so nobody will talk to him. Alfred flew around Add. "You need to learn how to hit hot chicks, master~ I learnt so much from the TV! Open the data, master!"

Add puts Alfred to sleep mode to shut it up. He hates how one of his nasod dynamos gathered pointless information like that. Shanon shows itself in front of Add's face. "It seems everyone brought at least one potion today. Did you bring one, master?"

Add face palmed. "Don't tell me there was homework while I skipped class the other day."

Shanon spoke, "Then I won't tell you."

Vinnie spoke up, "Then I will. There was homework the day you were supposedly absent." Add groaned softly in anger of his dynamos.

A girl with raven hair sits next to Add, she smiles kindly at him, "Hello."

She gives him a small bow before taking the seat next to him. She has seven or eight potions in her hands as she spreads them out on her desk. Add turns around melting into his song, however...

*CRASH*

"Mrs. Haan!" The girl next to Add immediately gets up and bows apologizing over and over again for spilling most/all of her potions. Tears were already forming, and anyone could see how sorry she was for being a clutz.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Stella! I didn't mean too! Honest!"

Stella simply sighed, she was Ara's teacher from before and she knew exactly how clumsy the Haan could be. Stella looked at her class, making sure everybody brought at least 1 potion. She's looking back at their table. Ara is still apologizing and Add is still listening to music. "Mr. Add, where's your potion?"

Add takes off his headphone, "Sorry?"

"She asked where your potion is!" Vinnie informed.

Add looks at the floor around him. Pieces of test tube is scattered on his side. "This girl accidentally dropped my potion," he said as he points at Ara.

"I-I did?! I-I'm s-so so-sorry!" Ara apologized harder now, her crying louder and worse.

Elesis, who sits in front of Ara and who is near them sighed, "You made it worse Add! Mrs. Stella! Add is lying." Elesis spoke aloud, unsure if Add was fibbing, but she wanted revenge for him not recognizing her. "He's saying silly things because I saw Ara bring in 7 potions, if you gather the parts up and put them together you get seven bottles, therefore Add is lying."

Add stiffened and snorted his defense, "How do you know that it'll be seven bottles not eight?"

Elesis smirked, "Wanna test it out?"

Add kept stiffening as time went by, cold sweat was forming, and, "Would we have enough time?" Ara voiced out her doubt for Add's benefit.

Elesis nodded, "Yea, my lil bro knows a girl who can fix things using magic."

A lime green haired elf coughed. She was wearing a female's uniform and her bust was noticeably large. She had a bottle in her hand, "No need to lie Add," she gave him a kind smile, "Here's the bottle, you left it at the restaurant when we were studying together."

Her generosity made him happy, yet it also made him feel worse. There were tons of boys glaring angrily at him for talking to and apparently studying with the most beautiful and popular girl named Rena in the grade.

Elesis glared at Add and then gave a teasing smile as Rena playfully hit Elesis's head, "I understand that the student council and class president doesn't want anyone to fail, but remember Elesis, sometimes you're just too strict."

Elesis sighed then giggled, "Maybe I should loosen up a bit... " She murmured, "...maybe..."

Add wouldn't miss this opportunity, even though it would allow the boys to hate him even more. "Thanks," he took the potion from Rena.

"Aww too bad! I was hoping a boy would help you!" Lina complained.

"Hey, hey! Look at all these boys! They'll kill you after this class!" A nasod dynamo named Kira informed. Add decided to ignore his nasod dynamos and put his headphone back.

* * *

After class Ara bowed deeply in front of Add, "I'm so sorry! I don't know if I actually broke your potion, but if I didn't I'm so sorry!"

Elesis laughed well heartedly, "Rena saved you didn't she? I was studying with her yesterday, just in case a poor lad needed help, she made an extra potion, hahaha. Next time be more careful!" Soon Elesis goes from carefree to strict and starts to scold Add.

Add takes off his headphone, "Sorry?"

Elesis sighs as she hits Add's head and makes a 'thwack' sound, "Please try to be a bit more caring?"

Ara bowed once more, "I should be the one that's sorry, Add! You are so forgiving!" Ara sniffled and ended up crying... Again.

Elesis and Add just stared at the crying girl, Add whispered to Elesis, "Should I?"

Elesis shook her head, but he was going to speak anyway. He doesn't care about how Elesis feels, "I was being sar-"

Elesis slapped him on his cheek and gave him a curt glare, turning around she smiled brightly to Ara, "Now that Add forgave you, stop crying Ara."

Ara sniffled as she wiped her seemingly never-ending tears, "O-Ok *sniff* I-It's just that *sniff* Add was so forgiving *sniff* I don't know if I'm worthy *sniff* to be in his presence *sniff*"

Elesis sighed, obviously thinking 'why in the Lady El does it seem like she's worshiping him?' Add thought the same thing shocked at how naive and blank Ara was.

Add was about to complain to Elesis, but he chose to put his headphone back and walks away.

"Hey, you remember you're going to be killed? I detect around 10 people behind us. Why don't we go back to them?" Kira informed as it makes a "beep" sound, which means it detects someone.

Before Add could walk over to the people behind him, someone called him. Rena waves at Add, "Yo Add! Elesis! Ara!" The trio walks towards her and there were two other boys were with her.

Rena giggled, "Add, Ara meet Raven and Ciel! They're my friends that's with me twenty-four seven other than Elesis here."

Elesis grinned and raised her hand, "Sup Ciel! Raven!"

Raven karate chopped Elesis on her head; Elesis just stuck out her tongue. "Fine be a meanie!"

Ciel grinned, "So you're the guy Rena saved in class today? She's too caring."

Elesis snorted, "Add needs to care more, Ara needs to learn how to _not_ be so naive too…"

Add growled, " Of you could say that, why couldn't I?!"

Elesis retorted back quickly, "Because you would be too harsh and blunt!"

"I don't care what you say about me. Just leave me alone!" Add moved his nasod dynamos below his feet and flew away.

Rena raised her hand to reach him. "Add, wait!"

Sadly, Add already went.

"He's always alone. Why?" Rena muttered as she lowers her hand.

"Maybe you should just leave him be," Ciel sighed.

Rena shakes her head. "No. As a student council and class president, I can't leave this be!"

Elesis chuckled, " You mean vice president Rena~ I'm the president here, huhuhuhu. I'll see what I can do, but you can help me."

Ara bowed her farewells and left too.

Elesis then snapped her fingers, "Ah! I almost forgot about Els' dinner! See ya guys later!"

Elesis ran out the school building. Rena sighed and Ciel smiled, "Shall we take a leave too? Lu is probably waiting for me."

Raven gave a curt nod, "I feel like if I don't get home soon, something might happen."

Rena sighed, "Yea, let's go."

* * *

Rena and Raven are going home together. "Hey, Raven, what do you mean by something might happen?" Rena asked, feeling curious, "Come on! Tell me!"

Raven shrugged, "I don't know Rena, something just feels off right now..."

* * *

 **Yeelimso: Boo! Hihi~! Did I scare you?**

 **AnkouRavien: Welcome to the club, readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rena and Raven are on their way home. They're passing a cloaked man.

" $#/!^#"

Raven stops his move as he turns around.

The cloaked man is still walking farther. Realizing Raven is not beside Rena anymore, she also stops her move and turns around. "Raven? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Raven shrugs.

Rena pestered him, "Tell me please~"

"I just feel like something is off with that guy."

"Hmmm?" Rena tilted her head to see the figure Raven was talking about, "Where is he?"

Raven quickly turned around and found nobody. He's already gone.

* * *

Elesis sighed as she dragged Add out of his house, "Good thing I memorized the addresses for all of our students. Bad thing that," she turned towards Add, "YOU WON'T WAKE UP!" She yelled in his ear.

"Stop dragging me! I can walk by myself!" Add yelled to Elesis as he tried to free himself.

Alfred is flying around Elesis. "Master! You're dragged by a beautiful lady! I'm so jealous!"

Shanon moved closer to Add. "Master finally grew up!"

Add moved Kira to shock Elesis. She shrieked and released him. He flew away quickly from her.

Elesis growled and chased him, her agility was something unbelievable. "STAY RIGHT WERE YOU ARE ADD!"

* * *

Add flew to the school rooftop. She can't catch me here, Add thought. "If she's going to catch me, then-"  
*SLAM*

Add was about to fly away, but Elesis caught him.

Elesis smirked as she held her hand on his head pushing him to the ground, "Add."

Add was curious. Elrios is a peaceful place. How does she know all these combat moves and skills?

"What do you want from me?!" Add asked as he tried to move away, but Elesis is far stronger than him.

"Huhuhu, I simply wanted you to get to school on time hehe. And I managed to complete it." Elesis got off him and smirked, "Hehehe. Oy, you wanna be my friend?"

"What?!" Add couldn't believe this insane woman who tried to kill him then asks him if they can be friends.

"So? I promise I don't bite that much."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She laughed and smiled. Add shrugged, "Why do you wear boys uniform?"

Elesis shrugged too, "It's more comfortable and easier to fight in."

"..."

Fight in... Add just stood there utterly confused, "Fight?"

Elesis waved her hands, "Something I'll only tell you if you become my friend."

"No. I don't need such thing as friend," Add said as he flies down to the class.

"What?!" Elesis clenched her fist. She quickly leaves the rooftop and enters the class. Once again, Add is surprised by her speed. "What kind of potion did she drink?!" Add thought.

"Come on, master. It must be nice to have a friend~" Vinnie said to him.

Add looks out the window to avoid eye contact with Elesis. "I don't want to. I don't want a friend."

Friend. The word stuck in his mind. "It's your first friend, master! Come on!" Vinnie insisted.

"You can't always be alone!" Kira started to fly around them.

"I..." Add lowered his head. "No, I can't".

Elesis pleaded in front of Add. Luckily there was no one around since it was so early. "Please Add please! I'm begging you! I never had a friend like you before!" Her eyes shone with the tiniest hints of sadness, then she stopped before he could reply, "Maybe... If... No... you'll still refuse it... I guess I'll tell you ONE of my secrets..." Elesis bent down towards his ear and whispered, "I can't get friends soon Add that's why I'm trying to get as many as possible friends right now so I can have fun with them."

Add stares at Elesis. "Then you should be alone so you won't lose anyone," he said.

"I think she's in the same condition like you!" Vinnie started to scan Elesis.

"Or maybe she's just lying," the quiet nasod dynamo named Stella finally spoke.

Add puts his headphone and looks out the window. "I don't need friends."

Elesis looked away glumly, "That's too sad! ...I have a little brother after all, it'll break his feelings." Elesis then leaned over his ear once more, "I was in a secret war before and I fought in it was the commander when I was ten." Add stared at her speechless she continued, "You know how you learn about the redhead knight who lead the war and let us live? You're seeing her face-to-face right now. I have to go into another war Add, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to come back... I have to report in a week no less, no more than a week." Elesis's eyes were a bit teary as she got back up straight. She wiped her tears and smiled brightly, "Want to be my friend?" Elesis giggled sadly, "Oops, I told you my secret when you're not even my friend, haha. So what do you say Add?"

Add takes off his headphone. He was about to ask Elesis to repeat, but Shanon showed itself in front of his face. "How rude, master!" Shanon scolded. "Good thing I recorded her words!" it said before replaying Elesis' words.

Add turned to silence. A word 'war' reminds him of happy memories that already turned into painful memories. "...Fine," Add looked at Elesis, "I'll kill you if you're a bad friend."

"Master! That's not how you make friend!" Lina scolded.

Elesis's eyes shone with happiness as she hugged him, "We'll be good friends Add!"

"Awwww!"

The two turned towards to see Rena, Raven, and Ciel standing at the door, "You guys are soo cute~!"

Elesis and Add flushed into red before Ciel cut in, "So... You're the redhead knight?"

Elesis' eyes widened in shock, and before she could deny it Raven spoke, "We heard you Elesis."

Elesis shook her head fervently. Rena welled up, "So you have to leave in a week?"

Elesis yelled, "No! No! No! No! Number one the redhead knight has her hair down and there is a braid with a ponytail! Her job class is Grand Master! I am a free knight! I never been to war, I don't have to leave in a week!"

Rena spoke, "but-"

"No!" Elesis denied everything she said, "Forget it, forget it!"

Raven stared at her, "If you are our friends then you should tell us the truth plus, you sure your job class is Free Knight Elesis?"

Elesis nodded as Ciel jumped towards her. He snuck behind her back and he tried to pull her hair band off. Elesis however deflected it with a reflex, a reflex no normal person should have, no normal person should have reflexes to fight back or block any attacks. The five's eyes widened in shock and Elesis moved to the door, trying to hurry out the class room. Raven blocked her, "Tell us Elesis."

Rena begged Elesis, "Tell us the truth! Aren't we friends?"

Elesis' eyes widened. "We—"

"We've been together in the student council! What do you think of us this whole time?!" Rena shouted.

Elesis looked back at Add for help and ran towards the window, her hair band got caught on her jacket she was taking off and her hair fell down. She looked like the legendary knight. Elesis quickly climbed the walls on the outside and climbed towards the roof.

Add moved his nasod dynamos and followed Elesis. She was on the roof crying, her long red hair waved in the breeze. Once Add landed on the roof she spoke, "No more questions, please? Please no more questions..."

Obviously her actual job class was Grand Master; her portrait was identical to the leaked shadowed figure of the redhead knight.

Lina moved around in a way, asking Add silently of how he should act.

Add just stood beside her, not saying anything. He takes out something from his pocket and gives it to Elesis.

Her hair band.

Elesis looks up at him gratefully, "T-thanks Add."

Add quickly notices that she wasn't crying, but extremely upset. After Elesis had her hair back up into a ponytail, she held out a small potion, "It makes it seem like your crying, but it's just liquid. I lost my comrades in the past; I learned not to show weakness so much that I forgot how to cry!" She smiled sadly, yet kindly at Add, "Thanks Add, sorry for being a bad friend already... I noticed that you don't bring anything for lunch so I packed one for you though!"

Elesis motioned add to follow her once it was lunch time. She swiftly dodged Rena, Ciel, and Raven, bringing Ara and two lunchboxes with her to rooftop. "Here's your lunch Add," She gave him a lunchbox and smiled at Ara.

Ara sits. "Let's eat!"

"It's lunch! A real lunch!" Vinnie quickly scanned the lunch Elesis made, "You must be tired of drinking potion every lunch. Eat it! Eat it!"

Add takes a spoon of the meal. "It's... delicious".

Elesis brightened as she heard Add's compliment. "Thanks!" She beamed, "I have to cook for Elsword everyday so... haha."

Ara tilted her head as she was allowed to eat some of Elesis's lunch. "Yummy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the class...

Rena is just looking at her lunch. "Did I say something wrong? Why did she avoid me?"

"We shouldn't show ourselves back then," Ciel sighed.

"Then finish your lunch already. We need to apologize to her," Raven said as he thinks of something. _Why does she have to go to another war? Is it something related to the cloaked man yesterday?_ is all on Raven's mind.

Rena finished quickly after Raven's advice. Her face looked like an adorable chipmunk, "Im pa goooosh sue soory."

Ciel shook his head, "don't speak with your mouth full and wait for us."

Rena pouted her face still full and sat chewing carefully.

Then something loud can be heard.

Elesis heard something and ran down towards the cafeteria and yelled, "So it's you!"

The other student already fled leaving Ara, Add, Rena, Ciel, and Raven down with Elesis. "You're the one beneath the mysterious murders!"

The figure simply laughed at how a little girl seemed confident in asking questions in return of her. Bravery he said, "Yes, yes I am."

Elesis growled and took out her sword shocking the figure but also amusing it, "you can't use that can you? Psh." Elesis stood firm staring.

Add was surprised, but he managed to stay calm.

Alfred scanned the cloaked figure, hoping it would detect any weaknesses.

"Shall we switch to combat mode, master?" Stella asked.

The cloaked figure pulled off his hood to reveal...

Elsword.

* * *

 **Yeelimso: Thanks for the comment, favorites, and likes guys XD**

 **AnkouRavien: Thanks for reading!**

Meet Sun (Yeelimso's OC) and Ra (AnkouRavien's OC). They'll reply your reviews~

 ** _Anime watcher524_**

 _Ra: Our author said thank you very much._

 _Sun: Yeelimso says thanks so much too!_

 _Alfred: Is our reader a girl?! *scans Anime watcher524*_

 _Add: *turns Alfred to sleep mode*_


	3. Chapter 3

Elesis was startled, but she managed to keep calm, "I like what you did there; a potion to show one's loved one instead of your real form? Smart. However, I see Elsword. Raven who do you see?"

Raven spoke, "S-Seris…"

Elesis smiled, "You are neither Elsword nor Seris." Elesis didn't waver, "If I must kill you I will."

Elesis ran towards the figure, taking out a claymore, "You don't fool me imposter!"

Add's left eye started glowing. "Commencing battle."

Sparks come out from his body and nasod dynamos. His weapon moved to make a circle behind him. "Chance of victory: 83.72%."

Rena just stares at them. "W-What in the world...?"

Elesis held out a hand, "Make that 100% of victory Add, and don't join Add, this is my battle and duty, not yours. Understand that for me, would ya? You can't underestimate a girl."

Add's left eye stopped glowing. Sparks are starting to disappear. "Understood," he said as he left the cafeteria.

"Master! You can't just leave her like that!" Alfred protested.

"I'll get in her way if I just stood there doing nothing," Add replied as he puts his headphone and walked to the class casually, wondering if there's still any student in this school or not.

Rena grabbed Add anger in her usually happy eyes, "You stay, just in case. I'm worried about Elesis..."

Soon they heard a scream. Both turned around to see Elesis running towards the cryptic figure, screaming a battle cry. Both Elesis and the figure are injured, but Elesis continued to fight. The figure threw something at Elesis, which was absorbed into her body. Then he left. Elesis leaned on her claymore with a thin strained smile, "See? I told you I could do it." Elesis then falls down on the floor.

* * *

They quickly brought Elesis to the medical room and took care of her injury. "I think we should go home. It's not safe here," Rena suggested. Raven and Ciel nodded in agreement. She turns her face to Add, "Are you not going home?"

Add is just looking at the screen popped up by Alfred, putting his headphone and ignoring Rena.

"I think he's not going to go home," Ciel said. "Are we going to stay here as well?" Ciel asked to Rena, Raven, and Ara.

Rena sighed and nodded, "Sure. We can't leave these two here alone..."

"Master! Look at this! I got a shot of something under Ara's skirt!" Alfred shouted as it popped up another screen, showing a photo of what's under Ara's skirt.

Add deleted the photo. "What the hell, Alfred?! I don't need that!"

"Hey, come on! Are you a gay?!" Alfred protested.

Unfortunately, Rena noticed that. "Add, you pervert!"

Add rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" he shouted as he continues to analyze the cloaked man.

"Maybe you need this, master," Shanon said as it popped out a screen, showing a video about Elesis running towards the figure.

Add narrowed his eyes. "Shanon, what's that?" he asked as he points something the figure holds when Elesis is attacking him.

Another screen popped out. "It's a poison, master".

Rena perked up as she heard poison and looked over at Elesis worriedly, "We should probably tell her brother. She has a younger brother she takes care of."

Ciel is in the school's cafeteria cooking, Ara is calling their parents and telling them that they'll be home, and Raven is looking for herbs in the greenhouse that Rena requested. Rena turned to Add, "could you tell her brother for me? Here's their address." Rena hands a slip of paper for him as she continues to tend Elesis's wounds.

Add crossed his arms. "Why would I—"

Lina pokes Add's cheek. "Master, come on!"

"Alright! Fine!" Add grabbed the paper harshly. He opens the window and flies out.

* * *

They flew to the house. "It's too quiet," Add said as he knocks the door.

*Creak*

The door opened. "I detect more than 3 people," Vinnie said as it pops out a screen, showing radar.

Add walked inside. "Are you saying he's attacked right now?"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" A boy's voice was heard. Add rushed into the room of the 'no'. There are a redhead boy, a purple head girl, a silver haired girl, a tan haired girl, another tan haired girl, and a white haired girl.

"Nooooo!" The boy continued to cry, "How could I lose at this game?! Stupid board game!"

Add just stared at those six without being able to speak anything. Six of them stared back at him. "I just wanted to tell you that your sis got poisoned and she's probably dead by now," Add said before he slams the door to close it.

"Master! You can't say the dead part!" Shanon protested.

"Just let him say it and make the boy screams internally~" Stella replied.

"He's probably crying now," Kira responded.

The boy ran out. "Elsword?"

Elsword glared at Add, "What did you say?! Who are you?! Where is my sister?! TELL ME!"

His 'girl' friend ran out, "We'll follow you Elsword!" One of them spoke, the others nodded worriedly, and enthusiastically.

* * *

Add replied in the school. He then flew towards the school, the other kids chased each other and kept up with Add's purposely slow pace.

They arrived at the medical room. "Sis!" Elsword ran to his sister as his friends followed him.

Add sighs as he walks outside. Rena grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

"I'll wait outside," Add replied as he released Rena's grab.

Add is sitting on the floor in front of the class. Alfred popped out a screen.

"We can just wait inside," Shanon said.

"You know I don't like crowds," Add replied as he continues working on analyzing the cloaked man.

Soon there's a loud explosion. Add quickly ran back in and found the room perfectly fine, however everyone inside was knocked out/sleeping. Elesis was gone. Add told his dynamos to start scanning. Alfred sighed, "There is no trace of her. She just disappeared like 'poof'!"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _4Mekaliya-Chan_**

 _Sun: Thank you Mekaliya!_

 _Ra: What if I told you that this doesn't interesting at all?_

 _Moon: I can agree with that one._

 _Yeelimso: OY MOON THAT'S MEAN AND HOW THE HECK ARE YOU HERE!_

 _Sun: Huhuhu, Ra that's your opinion what do you think Add? Ara?_

 _Add: I don't care_

 _Ara: D-Don't fight, guys!_

 _Sun: I was suppose too wasn't I?_

 _Yeelimso: ..._

 _Moon: ..._

 _Yeelimso: I don't care if you actually put her answer._

 _Moon: Sun..._

 _Sun: Yes?_

 _Moon: ...nevermind_

 ** _Pokeydapuppy_**

 _Sun: Pokey! POKEY! POOOOKKKKEEEYY! I love exclamation marks!_

 _Ra: *sighs* Anyway, our author admit that there's a grammar mistake and she's really happy that finally one of many reviewers out there finally put an EXAMPLE instead of just saying something like "your grammar is terrible"._

 _Eun: Git gud~_

 _Ra: In case you're wondering about "(insert dialogue here)". and the full stop is after the quotation marks, is AnkouRavien's bad habit._


	4. Chapter 4

Add slaps Rena and his nasod dynamos shock the others several times. "WAKE UP!"

Rena wakes up a little sleepily and Ara yelps at the shockwaves. Everyone else wakes up slowly, their hair frizzled and puffed up like a clown.

Add suddenly forgot the main problem and laughs at them, feeling satisfied.

"I took pictures of them, master!" Kira reported.

"Good," Add cackled.

As the most beautiful and charming girl on the school, Rena is really concerned about this. "What did you do to me?!" she whimpered.

Rena was luckily untouched by the shocks, however her tired face...

Ara looked over Add's shoulder and giggles, "Re-Rena, I never knew you had a side like this before?"

Rena stomped her feet, "I'm still normal! Just like everyone else, don't say it like I don't act like that!"

Add snickered, "You don't know you're not normal? 'Cause you never acted like one."

Rena looked at Add angrily while he just laughs at her.

"You have something more important to take care of than your face," Add said as he took out a potion that he always bring on his pocket. He opens the potion and grabs Rena's right arm, making her cheeks turn red. Two cuts can be seen on her arm. Add pour the potion to her cuts to heal it as a single tear comes out from her eyes because of pain. "Just wait for around 5 minutes," he said as he put the potion back to his pocket.

"Here's the herbs Ren—"

Raven stopped his sentence as he looks at Add still holding Rena's arm. "What are guys doing?"

He looked at the medical room. "And what happened while I was gone?"

Rena smiled kindly, "Add was helping me with an injury, this mysterious figure came from the window and he destroyed the room... Also he took out a gas potion and made us fall asleep. Anything I need to add?"

Add spoke, "We're not a couple, I don't like her that much, we got this picture of her tho—"

"Nooooooooo!" Rena screeched at Add, making him laughs.

Ara blinked, "I think Add's dynamos shocked us awake, and we got these new hairstyles!" Ara smiled brightly leaving the others to be dull. They were all thinking the same thing: how could Ara be so happy?

"So... there was this mysterious figure... and he destroyed the room..." Raven looked at the room, "...and Ciel is still cooking?!" he ran to the cafeteria. "That idiot!"

Add moves all of his nasod dynamos to line up behind him. "I'm done with all of you, so I'm going to search for Elesis".

"Are you sure, master? Do you even have a clue?" Vinnie asked.

"Nope".

Rena screamed. Add rushed over to her and the cafeteria is a mess, Ciel is bleeding and his two gunblades are on the floor in front of him, the pot was bubbling and on spewing out.

Add looked at his remaining potion. "It's your last potion, master," Shanon reminded him.

"I know," Add opened the tube and pour the potion to Ciel's wounds.

Rena took a small sample of the potion, "I'll try to make more of these. It seems to be very effective."

They heard Ara run down, but... "Ah~!" She fell, face first. "Owowowowowowow." She had tears in her eyes and her face was bright red.

Rena was trying to hold in her laughter, "Pfff.."

Ara looked hilarious.

Rena smiled, "Ara you should stay here with Add, ok?"

"You do not need help?"

"Take care of the kids."

"What?!" Add turned to Rena, "I don't want to—"

"L-Let's take care of them, Add!" Ara shouted with a smile. "They need our protection!"

Add narrows his eyes at Ara. "If they disturbed me, I quit".

"W-W-What?! W-Why?!" Ara startled. "O-Okay! I'll tell them about that!"

They're already fine. Lu rubbed her eyes, "Ciel~ make me breakfast right now!"

Elsword was frantically looking around for his sister. Aisha, Rose, and Eve converged in a conversation. Ara simply blinked and yelled, "Add! I can't tell them! They're too adorable!"

Someone pulled Add's sleeve. "Big bro, let's play," a girl with monotone voice said.

Add turned to see Eve. She's looking at Add with emotionless face. She tilts her head, "no?"

"No," Add replied harshly.

Eve lowers her head. "Okay..."

Ara smiled brightly, "I'll play with you little girl, hehe. So cute!" Ara screeched in the cute Eve's presence and smiled at Eve, "I'll play with you in a second, I have to call my younger sister and tell her what's happening. She's specialized in fighting unlike me."

She looked at Add with a bright smile, "she can help us!"

Ara took out her phone and dragged Add outside as the kids continued to play, "Hello?" Ara asked slightly scared. Add wondered why she was scared of her own sister.

 _"Hello?"_

"H-hey! Is i-it you?"

 _"Yea sis~! It's me alright. Are you scared that you might've called the wrong number again?"_

Ara simply nodded, "Yea."

 _"Psh, what's up sis? You usually don't call me unless you accidentally got caught with perverts."_

Ara flushed bright red. Add blinked, wondering how Ara could get in a mess with pervs. "Be quiet! I have a friend with me and you're on speaker!"

 _"Sis you really trust me to tell me that. Oh good, sis' friend listen to this once, she forgot to put on her bras~"_

Ara flushed once again yelling, "STOP EMBARRASSING YOUR SISTER, EUN!" In a quieter voice, Ara pleaded, "Eun come to my school.. please..."

A voice spoke behind them, "Oh, I'm already here sis."

Add turned around to see a small fox girl with long white hair, red streaks on her cheeks, nine tails, and fox ears. She smiled evilly as she smirked at Add, "sup."

She looked like she was in 6th grade. Ara hugged her little sister, "It's so scary here Eun!"

Eun simply rolled her eyes and patted her sister, "It's fine sis."

Add doesn't even know anymore.

And he doesn't want to know.

"Did you record something while there was an explosion?" Add asked all his nasod dynamos.

"Of course I did! I need to record all the cute little girls when you chose to walk away!" Alfred protested.

"Good," Add said as a screen popped out from Alfred, "let's see if I can find something useful".

Eun snorted, "sis, take care of them Lil kids. Let me see what you have pervert." She walked near Add and sat next to him watching the screen intensely.

Most of Alfred's photos are panty shots. Eun keeps scolding him while he chooses to ignore her. "Isn't that awesome, master?! Come on! Say "I'm impressed"!"

"Shut up, Alfred! I'm trying to find something important inside your useless stash!" Add yelled.

After the SHOT, Eun sighs and laughs, "I like perverted things, Huhuhu. Now tell me what you saw, then I'll tell you what I saw."

"We could be good friends!" Alfred shouted to Eun. "Look! I got this!" it popped out another screen to Eun.

Ara's panty shot.

"P-Please delete that!" Ara shouted as her cheeks turn red.

Eun smirked, "Nice~! Send me that picture~"

"Eun!" Ara screeched at her laughing little sister.

Eun regained her composure and her aura and expression changed abruptly into one of a serious adult. "I spotted a boy running along in the crowd and then disappear. If you look carefully, some students disappeared or faded away when they were running and panicking, either they work for the man or they are captured. I think of captured 'cause if you look at the cloak, there is a small riffle and you can see the inside of the cloak, there are cages in there."

Add blinked. _She was keen…_

Finally Add found what he's searching for. Beside Elesis, there's a cloaked man, almost invisible. "He was there the whole time?" Add asked.

"Probably. I'm sure the man has potions inside his cloak," Eun replied calmly.

"Here's the picture!" A photo comes out from Alfred.

Eun frowned, "A potion that makes one dark? I don't like this. Look, boy, we need to train these stupid people including sis how to fight."

Ara blinked, "B-but Eun! I-I can't f-fight!"

Eun simply smirked, "It's fine sis!"

"Ohohoho, did someone say fight?"

Add snapped his head around to face Lu, "Yo, I can fight don't worry about me or Ciel, we know how to fight!"

Add sighed as Ciel appeared from behind Add, "We'll prove it to you by fighting if you want," Ciel suggested.

Ara blinked, "Please don't fight in school!" She pleaded to them.

Lu gave an ominous laugh, "Don't worry little girl, we'll be careful."

"L-little?!" Ara stuttered at Lu.

Lu smirked, "Let the battle begin, no?"

Ciel had two guns with him and he pointed them at Add. Eun sighed, "Two versus one isn't fair, I'll join Add."

Lu giggled, "Good luck trying to defeat us, me and Ciel are invincible! Dead Hands!"

"Flick Shot!" The two yelled out their skills as Eun and Add swiftly dodged them, slightly surprised.

Lu chuckled, "Meet Luciela R. Sourcream! Ex-Demon Lord of the demon world! Evil Claw!"

Add was in mild shock. Eun didn't seem to care, "Fox Fire! Then Luciela, meet Eun, or Silver. The fox goddess! Energy Absorption!"

"Why are you dragging me into this?!" Add protested to Eun.

"Come on! Let's just fight!" Stella shouted excitedly.

Add sighs as his left eye started glowing. "Commencing battle," he said with monotone voice as sparks surround him and his nasod dynamos. "Chance of victory: 76.38%"

"Fufufu~ Are you sure, Add? I can do more than you think~" Eun winked at Add.

Lu giggled, "let's just fight."

"Analyze complete. Name: Luciela R. Sourcream. Ability: absorbing enemy's energy and summoning demon. Specialty: inducing terror".

Ara is starting to get worried. "Add? Y-You okay?"

"Name: Ciel. Ability: powerful assassination techniques. Specialty: ultimate demonic power if Lu were presence".

"You're starting to become a robot now," Eun commented, "doesn't matter~"

Add blasts an energy to start the battle.

Eun giggled, "he just noticed their traits? Fox Fire!" Eun simply smiled in joy and had fun

"What?!" Lu dodged the fire as she widened in surprise. 'How do they know so much about us?' Lu thought.

Ciel takes out his gunblades. He dashed toward Add.

*BLINK*

Add kicks his back to send him away from Lu. He teleports to catch him and reinforces his fist, punching him several times.

Rena and Raven come. "Hey, hey! What are you guys doing?!" Rena yelled, "Add! You just gave him potion!"

Eun simply snickered, "I wanna finish them Add~" Eun slowly walked out and glared menacingly at them, "Fox Stance secret Arts:"

"Wait Eun No!" Ara tried to stop her little sister.

"Night of one hundred souls."

Eun sends a phantom claw to Lu and Ciel, launching them to the air. She catches them with hands of shadows and creates a shadoweave. She dashes forward to cut them. "Surprise!" she shouted as she strikes down to finish them.

Add back to his normal mode. "I guess it's over," he said as he puts his headphone.

Lu and Ciel are lying on the ground. Ciel looks at Rena and Raven. "R-Rena, Raven, h-heeelp...!"

Rena sighs as she grabs Lu and Raven helps Ciel up, "Ok, so you guys can fight... wow..."

Add grinned manically. Ara grimaced mentally, "Add..."

Add cackled, "I can teach you, we have to fight soon anyway, kukukuk."

"Are we going to search for Elesis or not?" Lina asked.

Add shrugs. "I don't have any clue and these people won't let me search for her".

Rena scowled, "We want to help you so help us get ready, ADD."

Add rolled his eyes. "I already used all my potion. What do you want now?"

Rena sighed and smiled, "What weapons you think we should use, how we use them, and teach us self defense. Teach us how to fight Add. Lu, Ciel, AND Ara's little sister can help."

Ara shook her head "I don't wanna learn how to fight."

Add sighs. "Actually I don't really know how to fight. These nasod dynamos help me a lot".

"Praise us, master!" Vinnie shouted.

"Yeah, yeah! We helped you beating Ciel!" Lina flew around Add.

Shanon showed itself in front of Add's face. "Don't lie, master! You know how to self defense!"

Add narrows his eyes at Shanon. "I just know how to defense my upper body. That doesn't mean I can fight".

Rena smiled gently, "I can do lower self defense, but I can't do upper or use any weapons."

Ara offered, "I'm learning Haan spear techniques from my family. BUT I DON'T WANNA FIGHT ANYTHING!"

Lu smiled, "How about us kids? We can help more than you think."

Eun snorted, "I'll see what you weaklings can do."

Lu yelled, "Hey!"

Eun smirked, "Of course not you demon. What do you think? Did you think you are a weakling?"

Lu flushed, she was flustered, "N-No! I'm a strong Demon Lord!"

Ara smiled at their little fighting, "They're getting along so well."

Rena stared at them bickering and sighed, "I don't think they're being friends Ara."

"Rose... doesn't want... to fight..." Rose murmured as she cowers in the corner.

"I'll do anything to help sis!" Elsword shouted.

Lu smiled brightly, "Rose! I'll be empress! You have to fight for me and protect me as my body guard just like Ciel!"

Rose lowers her head. "N-No..."

Add stands up. "I'm going out for a bit," he said as he walks away.

Ara looks over at Add with a worried face and Eun sighs, "Don't worry about him sis, and you little one, follow me. I think you'll do good with a gun."

Rose looked at Eun terrified and Lu simply smiled, "Don't worry Rose!"

* * *

Add walked outside and sighed. Vinnie asked, "Are you trying to save your first and only friend Master?"

Add groaned, "Leave me alone..."

Shanon rested itself on Add's lap, "As your second dynamo I wish to know what is wrong, master."

The quiet dynamo, Stella spoke up, "As your first dynamo, I wish to ask you why do you care so much about your second friend?"

Alfred quivered, "Second?! Not first?!"

Stella quietly nodded and Add sighed, "I had another friend when I first came to this world."

"I can't remember how my friend looked, I can't remember how my friend sounded like, I just remember what they called me, Addition. Heck, I can't even remember if it was a boy or a girl. Then my friend decided to call me Add since I'm good at math. Oh, and I remember some parts, I called the person..."

"El and sometimes Ellie."

Add gave a thin smile, "thanks, Stella. Once I had to help my friend's homework 'cause my friend forgot to do it, haha. My friend is horrible in school. I wouldn't be shocked if my friend failed school, but my friend never gave up. Huh."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Pokeydapuppy**_

 _Sun: It's a stranger! Run!_

 _Ra: ..Bye *fades away*_

 _ **4Mekaliya-Chan**_

 _Moon: *Leaves*_

 _*leaves*_

 _Sun: I don't know, ask moon! *turns around* Moon?! Yeelimso?!_

 _Ra: ..Maybe he won't save her because he doesn't care? I don't know._

 _ **Anime watcher524**_

 _Sun: The power of magic!_

 _Ra: Yes. We use magic._


	5. Chapter 5

Add woke up inside the school infirmary. He got up and looked around all of the people were sleeping around him...

Except...

"Good morning Add!" A cheerful voice made Add look up and face Ara, "I woke up early so I thought I could practice. How are you?"

"Morning?" Add looked at Ara confusedly.

Ara tilts her head. "What happened yesterday?".

Add sighed at her idiotness, "Try to remember as hard as you can Ara."

Ara narrows her eyes at Add. "Don't say that. You too don't remember anything, Add. Am I right?"

Add blinked, "Ummmm..." _How could she get so serious?!_

Ara grabbed Add's shoulder. "Right, Add?! Admit it!"

"..." Add couldn't reply to her.

Rena wakes up. "Good morning, everyone~"

Ara stares at Add. "Add, admit it! You don't remember what happened yesterday!"

Ciel starts to wake up because of Ara's loud voice. "Is today weekend?"

Add moved Alfred to scan Ara. "Yay! I was told to scan a girl! Master, you grew up!"

"Shut up, Alfred!" Add yelled. "Just tell me the result!"

Alfred popped out a screen, showing a trace of something. "Someone erased her memories with a potion".

Add shook his head, "It's not that, it's just... It makes sense. Alfred and Vinnie scan everyone else. I can't remember a thing about yesterday either. Shanon, scan me."

Add blinked. Why is he having memories of his first and only friend come back? What happened yesterday that felt so important to him?

Stella spoke quietly, "Master, I have data and small scraps of yesterday if you want me to show you yesterday's results."

Add nodded quietly, he needed to remember.

A screen popped out from Stella, showing _Add was walking around._

 _Suddenly Chung comes in front of him. Add narrows his eyes at him, saying something. Chung just gave a smile. Add sighs, letting Chung to follow him. After a few minutes, Chung takes out a syringe and injects it to Add's arm._

 _Add turned around and punched him. Chung is launched a few meters away from Add._

 _Add said something, but Chung just laughed as he stands up. Chung snaps his fingers._

 _Add fell to the ground._

"Well, we're automatically turned off when you're unconscious," Stella said.

"What's inside that syringe?" Add asked.

"A poison. It's the same poison like inside Elesis' body," Shanon answered.

Lina popped out a screen, showing a text.

"Good thing you're immune to poison!"

Add touched the screen to make it disappear. "Let's hide that fact for now".

Add sighed as he walked towards the others and glared at Chung. Chung who was younger than him, is playing with the others in a happy manner. Add groaned as he started to remember yesterday event. When he made his second friend and how she disappeared.

"You ok?" Chung looked at Add in a cute and worried way.

Ara smiled, "Now let's let Add be. I think he had a rough day..."

* * *

Add walked to the rooftop. It's so quiet and he likes it. "Shanon, report".

"Chung's data match with Chung on Stella's record," Shanon informed.

"Should we kill him?" Stella asked.

Add shakes his head. "Not now. I can think of 2 possibilities: it's the same Chung or one of them is fake".

Shanon showed itself in front of Add, "but the data—"

"It can be easily changed with a potion. You can't trust everything in this world," Add sighed, "but if that's what happened, that means Chung is a test subject".

Lina moved to pat Add on his shoulder. "Master..."

Test subject... words that remind Add of his past, but he chose not to think about it.

"Add?" Ara walked down towards him with a clumsy smiling face, "Hey, you ok?"

When Add did not answer, she gave him a pitiful look. Add snapped, "Don't pity me."

Ara blinked and sat down next to him, "Ok, I just been wondering about you. That's all."

Add blinked, "Yea.. Thanks..."

Ara smiled, "You don't look like the type who has any friend. Do you want me to be yours?" Ara offered.

Add immediately denied, "Every time I make one something happens."

"I'm strong enough to defend myself Add! Nothing will ever happen!" Ara smiled cheerfully.

 _If only it was true, Add's old friend, Ellie, she had to move away far away and now Elesis is injured and she disappeared, probably lying on a ground dead. He didn't want the same fate happens to Ara. Then again, does he actually care?_

"So? Do you want to be my friend?" Ara asked as she smiles to him.

"No," Add rejected.

"You can't be alone forever, master!" Shanon protested.

"Okay..." Ara lowered her head, feeling disappointed. She stands beside him and smiles. "Then I'll just stay with you here, so you won't feel lonely, Add!"

Add shifted uncomfortably as Ara made her statement and sat down next to him, "We're all here for you Add! Even though it may not look like it, we are your friends even if you don't acknowledge that fact." Ara sheepishly grinned at him, "Never forget that if you want to tell us something, we will be glad to help you." Ara was smiling like an idiot, obviously she was blushing and embarrassed about her bold statement, but there were no signs of her being ashamed.

Add decided to not let that go into his head. "Yeah, whatever".

Ara gave a goofy smile again and looked into the sky, "What happened yesterday Add? No matter how hard I try, I can't think of anything..."

"Don't ask me. Ask the others," Add replied. Stella only recorded when he was walking outside. There's no point in helping Ara returns her memories when he doesn't even remember why he was going outside.

The bell rings.

"That's the bell! Let's go to the class, Add!" Ara shouted.

Add sighed and walked with Ara towards his class. _What's going to happen next?_ he wondered.

* * *

They went to class. It seems... normal. "Ara! Add! Over here!" Rena waved her hand to them. She points 2 free seats beside her. Add chose the seat beside the window and put his headphone.

"Add, don't use headphone at class!" Rena yelled, obviously can't be heard by Add. He popped out a screen from one of his nasod dynamos and worked on whatever on the screen.

"It's weird that he still gets good grades without hearing the teacher. I'm kinda jealous," Ara muttered.

Rena sweatdropped at Ara's confession of jealousy towards Add's grades and poked Add, "Well, you ok? Why do you always seem so alone? You should hang out with people more often..." Rena casted a worried glance at the teacher and looked over at Add again, "Add, have you heard the rumors? Well I should say the truth. Rumors are the truth, the truth are rumors, sorta sad no?"

Add moved one of his other dynamos to pop out a screen in front of Rena's face.

 _"leave me alone"_

Raven sighs. "Just give up, Rena. If he wanted to be alone, then let him be".

Rena glares at Raven. "Raven!"

Ara sighed, "Let me leave you."

Rena turns her face to Ara. "But Ara—!"

Ara grabs Rena's shoulder. "We might not be able to be his friend, but let's just... be there for him when he need us, okay?"

"You're too nice, Ara," Ciel sighed, "don't waste your kindness for him".

Ara glared at Ciel icily "I dare you to say that to my face! He's alone we need to help him!"

Add sighed. Elesis being his friend was that all a lie? Or the truth? He groaned and massaged his temples he had to think of a plan and fast.

He can't keep thinking about it without having a result. He feels really tired for some reason, so he decided to sleep in class.

Ara looked at Add and stiffened in shock to find out he was sleeping. _No fair_ , she thought.

Ciel sighs. "Now that you think about it, it's not fair that he always gets good grades".

Rena glanced at Ciel, "not you too, Ciel!"

Raven knocked the table quietly to get his friends' attention. "Are you guys remembering something about yesterday? Because I'm not".

* * *

 _Thanks for reading~!_

 ** _4Mekaliya-Chan_**

 _Sun: Moon already left ^^ along with a Yeelimso._

 _Ra: ..Just accept it and move on, reader._

 ** _Yoshida-kun_**

 _Sun: ...Yoshida you have read some of Yeelimso's fanfic. I think you hurt her feelings._

 _Elesis: Something happened to me?_

 _Ra: You hurt her feelings *summons scythe* Any last words?_

 _Rena: Ra, you should chill!_

 _Ra: My author doesn't want anyone to hurt her friend's feelings, so I'm going to kill the reader. It's my author wish._

 _Ciel: Good luck, reader!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ara poked Add's cheeks, "Add! Wake up!"

Add wakes up. All of his nasod dynamos on the floor are starting to fly around him. He stretches his arms and rubs his eyes.

"You skipped all the break time," Ara informed.

"Good. I'm going home," Add said. He opens the window and flies using his nasod dynamos.

Ara blinked, "Oh ok. Rena just wanted to know of you could see her before you left. It's about the kids and if they know anything? I'm not sure."

Rena sighs. "Okay? Let's just... go to their school. Add is already leaving anyway".

Ara shrugged, "Okay, I don't think Eun will be able to help us this time, she has homework and detention for trying to destroy the school."

"Detention, huh?" Rena crossed her arms. Her eyes widened. "I just remember! That Add—"

"—ran away," Raven continued, "He should get detention today".

Rena hid her face with both her hands. "I'm a fail student council VICE president!"

"C-Come on! Let's just go!" Ara shouted.

* * *

They went to Elrios Elementary School. They're standing in front of the gate. "Are we just going to wait here?" Ciel asked.

"Of course," Rena nodded.

"What if they already went home?" Ara asked.

They turned to silence.

Luckily Ara was wrong. Their small voices were heard.

"Yo! You guys let's have some fun at Lu's place!"

"Only if Ciel agrees!"

"Oh he will we have to make him!"

Small laughter was heard.

"Guuuys!" Rena waved her hand. They approach them.

"Hey, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Eve tilted her head. "We—"

Eve stopped her sentence. She faced her friends, "—What happened yesterday?"

The kids turned to silence.

"Sis is gone and..." Elsword tried to remember yesterday's event.

"...I don't remember anything," Chung said.

Add looked at Chung suspiciously and frowned, "You sure, Chung?"

Chung was startled by his behavior and started to sniffle, "Add doesn't believe me!"

"Wait, wait!" Rena interrupted them. "I'm sure Add already went home. Who are you?! And since when you're here?!"

'Add' blinked and then cackled in a way that is too insane even for the real Add, "You really want to know?"

Ciel summons his gunblade and points it at 'Add'. "Who are you?" he narrowed his eyes at 'Add'.

"Stand back, everyone!" Lu shouted as she summoned her giant claw, standing beside Ciel.

They engaged in fighting...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Add wondered what everyone is doing.

"Maybe we should go back, master. Do you think they're safe?" Vinnie asked.

"I know, but..." Add sighed, "I'm tired. There are Ciel and Lu. I'm sure they'll be fine".

"Add!" someone called him from behind.

Add turned around to face the guy. "Chung? I thought you're in school".

Chung giggled, "I went home this morning! I thought today is already weekend, but it's not! My mom yelled at me for not coming home yesterday and when she walked me to school, the gate is already closed, which means I'm late".

Add narrowed his eyes at Chung. "Lina, scan".

Lina scanned Chung. "It's the real Chung".

Chung tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

Add pulled Chung's hand. "You're coming with me".

"Where?! W-Whoa! I'm flying!"

* * *

They went to Elrios Elementary School.

The silent Chung looked up smirking as Lu and Ciel attacked, "Took you long enough to come, 'Add'."

Ara looked at everyone. "W-What is happening?! Who's the real one?! What's with this double Add and Chung?! AaaAaAAA~!" Ara turned around and took out her phone to call Eun. "E-Eun! HELP MEEE!"

"I'm coming sis..." Ara looked over at the doubles and slowly took out a beautiful spear, "Sis said not to use this but..."

The double Add was taken back, "The kids can fight?! I guess it's not as easy as we hoped it was."

"Chung?" Eve looked at Chung behind him, then looked at Chung beside the second Add.

Both replied to her, "Yes Eve?" However one voice was menacing while another was as innocent as anything could be.

"Battle?! Master, come on! Let's battle and kill that clone of you!" Stella shouted.

Add takes out an inject dart. "Since when you have that thing?" Shanon asked as it scanned the dart.

Neutralizer.

"I always prepared this kind of thing," Add answered as he threw the dart to the Chung behind Eve.

The Chung behind Eve is starting to transform into someone else...

A demon female smiled widely blades in her hands she was about to attack, until...

*Thump!*

…Hit by the dart. She fell sleeping.

The fake Add growled. His second skin was melting revealing a very similar demon, but it was a male... That's what Add thinks anyway.

"D-D-Demon?!" Ara began to startle.

"Go, master! Battle!" Stella shouted.

Add sighs. "Commencing battle".

"W-We have to help them!" Rena shouted to her friends.

Raven raised his one eyebrow. "How?"

Eun appeared out of the blue, "I have been teaching all of you secretly, haven't I?! Use what I taught you!" Eun screamed at them and ran towards In, "Supression!"

Lu smiled, "Come on guys! Just like Eun we have to do something! Ciel!" Lu looked over at Ciel who nodded at her, "Soul Infest!" They spoke in unison, releasing spirits and detonating grenades everywhere.

Rena seemed uneasy and nodded, "Phoenix Strike!"

"Shockwave!"

As they were beating In, she yelled, "We will come back!" and fled with Jin in her arms.

Ara sighed, "sibling love..."

"Add, you came back!" Rena smiled, "Are you worried?"

Add turned around to avoid eye contact, "No".

"Aaaw! You're just shy!" Alfred shouted.

Ara smiled as Eun smirked, Lu gave a wide grin as Ciel waved his hand, Rena hugged him, Raven gave him a nod of approval, the small kids looked up to him with shining eyes, "Awesome~" they spoke in unison.

Add sighed as they smiled at him, "Forget it."

Ciel smirked, "Looks like our VICE president is falling in love~"

Rena released her hug as her cheeks turned red, "What are you talking about, Ciel?!"

Add flinched as Raven glared at him. Ara just squealed at Rena's reaction and giggled uncontrollably, "Rena is in love~" She sang. Add told her to stop. The more she sang the more killing aura appeared from Raven.

Ciel pats Raven's shoulder. "Get her, buddy. You don't want to be "BEST FRIEND", right?"

Raven glared at Ciel and shook his head, "Never mind then, Rena what now?"

Rena grinned widely, "Well I can rent a place for ALL of us! We can live together that way and save each other, plus I'll make sure we can fight there so no worries."

"I'm going home," Add said as he flew with his nasod pouted as Ara yelled, "Think about it!" Add waved his hand to show he heard them and went to his house. Going to his bed he sighed and slept, mumbling.

* * *

 _A small boy with red hair sat on a seesaw wearing a cap that had an E on it. The cap covered the boy's face. Add called out, "Ellie?"_

 _The boy looked up smiling, "Add! Thank goodness! I thought you were injured when that ball hit you! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it to hit your face!"_

 _Add sighed, "I'll learn how to defend myself so I won't get hit by that stupid ball. You'll see"._

 _Ellie laughs at Add's respond. "You're taking this too serious, Add!"_

 _Add smiles too. It's been forever since he ever saw his young friend. Ellie's face darkened as he hugged Add, "Add! Something dangerous is going to happen the next time you step out of the house. Tell me... Tell me you won't die!" Ellie looked up at the taller Add tears in his eyes and sadness for his friend, "Please don't die. Add! You're the first and only friend I might ever have! So tell me you won't die!" Ellie begged Add._

Add woke up. "Ellie..." Add murmured, thinking about Ellie's words inside his dream, "...Elesis?"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yoshida-kun_**

 _Ra: As you wish *kills reader*_

 _Rena: Ra! What are you doing?!_

 _Sun: *revives reader* Are you ok?! Add check the reader? Is the reader alive?_

 _Lina: *scans reader* Our reader is alive!_

 ** _4Mekaliya-Chan_**

 _Ra: What if you're the culprit, reader?_

 _Sun: Ahhhhhhhhh Stay away culprit!_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day...

"Master, it's time for school!" Shanon shouted as it shocks Add with sparks.

"What the heck, Shanon?!" Add yelled at it.

"You decided to sleep again, so I have no choice!" Shanon yelled back.

"Yeah, whatever," Add sighed as he prepares himself to go to school.

* * *

He went to school, but suddenly...

In appeared hissing at Add, "You'll pay for last time," yet... Add still was winning because In was still injured from the previous battle. In hissed, "You'll pay for this! Come out!" He smirked as a shadow appeared behind Add. It attempted to attack him. Add barely dodged and turned to see who seemed fit to battle him.

They have a cloak on and is better at combo than him. In was long gone. He ran away after summoning the figure.

The figure took a risk at rushing towards Add. Add took this chance and pulled the hood down to reveal long red hair.

Alfred scanned the red haired girl. "Master! It's Elesis!"

Add shows his devilish grin. "Eliminate".

"The battle took longer than 10 minutes!" Kira informed.

"Master can't control himself anymore! Let's play~" Stella said.

"Elesis... run...!" Shanon said before all of Add's nasod dynamos are under his control.

Elesis simply stood watching him with cold eyes. She didn't speak and watched Add coming up to her like a mad man. It seemed like only Shanon (the safety nasod) and Stella (his first, but loyal dynamo) wasn't under full control of Add.

Elesis took out her sword and once Add was near, she stabbed in in his stomach.

And watched him fall.

Then she simply walked away and Add gained his concious back. He had to do something before Elesis left.

Add looks at Elesis leaving him. His vision is blurred and barely able to move.

"Ellie... Wait..."

And everything turns black.

* * *

Add opened his eyes to find Elesis back to her normal self, "Hi Add, you feeling better?" Add nodded dazed, "Elesis..." Add spoke she turned around and faced him, "Are you... Ellie?"

Elesis's eyes widened and then she gave a warm smile, "Yes Add. I'm Ellie."

Add was confused, "But doesn't that mean you're a guy?" Elesis playfully slaps his head, "I dressed up and acted like a guy. Wake up Add."

* * *

Add ACTUALLY opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a bed.

"Add! You awake?" Ara's voice was heard and he blinked.

"Where am I?"

"Our home." Add turned to see Eun leaning on the door, "You're in our home. Everyone else is here too. Sis found you unconcious and bleeding outside so she brought you in, called everyone and there you go. End of story."

"What a good life! Woke up in the middle of two beautiful ladies!" Alfred shouted.

"I see..." Add murmured, "What time is it?"

Eun sighed, "8 o' clock."

Add frowned, "Don't lie."

Eun shook her head, "I'm not. You've been out for at most a week Add."

"You skipped all the mid-term tests, Add," Ara gave a forced laugh, "Good luck!"

Add blinked and shrugged, "Tests aren't impotant. Elesis is."

Ara squealed, "You love her?!"

Eun sighs. "Stop it, sis. That's annoying".

Ciel pats Rena's shoulder. "You have an opponent, Rena".

Rena glares at Ciel, slightly blushing. "What are you talking about?!"

Add decided to ignore all of them. "Elesis is under control—"

"Sis, no!" Elsword shouted.

Add sighed then yelled, "Would you all just SHUT UP!"

Everyone stayed silent and watched him. He spoke, "Elesis is—"

Ara tilted her head, "Who's that?"

Add growled, "Stop INTERRUPTING me, and I mean Elesis."

Ara protested, "I know who elesis is, my question is who is that behind you." Ara pointed at someone behind Add. It was Elesis.

"Ara, this is YOUR house," Add said as he looks at Elesis in disbelief, "Why did you ask me?"

"Master, it's really Elesis," Alfred informed.

Add narrowed his eyes at Elesis, prepared himself in case Elesis is going to attack.

She is. Elesis had her sword in her hand and dark aura was surrounding her.

Elesis swung her sword. Add lowered his head to dodge it and moved away from her.

"Ah~ I like it better when master can defense himself~" Vinnie said.

"You're coming back with us, Elesis!" Ciel shouted as he takes out his gunblades.

Ara startles. "Are we going to attack our friend just like that?!"

"Seems like it~" Eun smirked.

Elesis grunted and attacked them.

Add takes out a cross from his pocket. "Begone, spawn of satan!"

Rena startled, "Why do you bring that thing?!"

"Our master always prepared everything~" Kira answered.

Instead of elesis lu screams in pain

"CIEL! YOUR SISTER IS A DEMON SO WHY ARE YOU A HUMAN?!"

Ciel cleared his throat as Add placed the cross away and fought Elesis in the background, "She is the only one with Demonic Blood."

Elesis frowned. Kira took out an interjection dart, "Here you go Master."

Add carefully looked for an opening, for a second there were tons of openings, soon there was none. Elesis would not put down her sword.

"Master, you remember you can teleport, right?" Vinnie asked.

Add teleported to behind Elesis and inject her.

Elesis falls on the ground sleeping soundly, unharmed.

"Should we wake her up?" Rena asked.

"SIS!" Elsword shouted to wake Elesis up as he shakes her body.

Elesis slowly opens her eyes, they were golden and souless. She looks at group and takes out her sword, "Master Scar, wishes for all of you to die." And then Elesis ran up at Ara.

Eun blocked Elesis' attack immediately. "Oh, no~ You won't touch my sis~" Eun chuckled.

"She chose to kill Ara instead of you, Elsword. I guess you're fail as a brother," Ciel smirked.

Rena pinched his cheek, "Ignore him! We have more important thing to take care of!"

Elsword sniffled and nodded,"Yes ma'am."

Elesis didn't make any other sounds as she fought against the team. She casually used her sword, blocking every move and always very close to hit one of them.

Add frowned, "She's a monster!"

Lu yelped, " She's too strong!"

Add hissed, "If only the El brat didn't wake her up! You guys distract her, and I'll try to put her back to sleep!"

"Hey, Elesis! You want to kill me, right?" Ara smiled as she waved her hands.

As expected, Elesis dashed toward her and swung her sword.

*Clank*

Eun blocked her attack.

*Whoosh*

An arrow passed by.

"Oh my Lady El! I almost hit her!" Rena gave a forced laugh.

Elesis dashed. She's suddenly in front of Rena, swinging her sword to slash Rena.

...

*Thud*

Elesis fell to the floor once again.

"You okay?" Raven asked as he holds her with one arm.

Rena started blushing. "R-Raven?"

Raven's blade was still in Elesis's back, yet she stood up like there wasn't blood flowing from her back. Her eyes flashed with annoyance. She rasped, "Master Scar wants you all dead."

Add hissed, "Do you remember us?"

Elesis stood there with a blank face. Then another figure walked towards her, another demon.

Elesis kneeled to him and he smiled, "You never seem to fail me." He painfully took out the blade in her back and pulled her chin up in a harshfull way, "You don't need to remember the past Elesis. We took you out of your misery. Also this counts as a failure. Do not. I repeat, DO NOT ever fail me again."

Elesis nodded, "Yes Master Scar." Elesis gave no sign of pain despite her back still bleeding. The only sign she isn't fine is how pale her skin tone.

Add quickly ordered his dynamos to attack Scar. Elesis took the shot in for him falling on the floor unable to move. Scar smiled, "Great job Elesis. Make sure that this is your last mistake."

A figure picked Elesis up. Ara yelped and Eun yelled in utter shock, "Brother?!"

A white haired man narrows his eyes and smiles at Ara and Eun, "Nice to see you, sisters".

"I guess we have no choice," Add sighed as he stood up.

His nasod dynamos started panicking. They know Add is going to be defenseless if he went to battle mode. "Master, no!" Lina shouted.

Add's left eye starts glowing. "Commencing battle".

"Yippee! Battle!" Kira cheered.

"Analyze complete. Name: Scar. Ability: unknown. Specialty: unknown".

Add stared at the white haired man. "Name: Ran. Ability: using shadow clone and shadow arm. Specialty: reverse gravity—making enemies vulnerable".

Add stared at Elesis. "Suspicious item on Elesis' brain. Commencing to take the item".

Sparks come out from his nasod dynamos. "Master, wait!" Shanon tried to stop him.

Add went to attack. Eun yelled, "Well don't just stand there! Fight!" She rushed towards Ran accompanied by Raven, Eve, and Chung. Rena, Rose, Eve, Lu, Ciel, and Elsword ran towards Scar. Ara and Aisha backed Add up.

Scar frowned and disappeared. Ran was about to, but Eun hit him on the head, causing him to pass out and dropping Elesis. Add returned back to normal and walked towards Elesis.

Add moved three of his nasod dynamos to Elesis' head. He teleported the suspicious item using it.

A marble.

Shanon scanned the marble. "It's some kind of manipulating potion made by Scar".

"This is an interesting material for my new research!" Add smirked as he put the marble inside his pocket.

"Can I wake sis up now?" Elsword asked.

Add nodded as Elsword gently shook his sister, "Sis..."

"Mmmm..." Elesis stirred and slowly opened one eye. "What?"

Elsword shook her again, "Sis..."

Elesis grumbled and woke up quietly. Her eyes were back to a normal red, but there was confusion in them, "...?"

Add frowned, _there is something_. Elesis stayed quiet as she looked at the others with slight hatred and narowed her eyes. She spoke in a cold voice, "What do you want?"

Add flinched, "We're your friends a—"

"No, I would never be friends with you. You're too annoying, the Elf gets on my nerves, Elsword is bratty... do I need to continue?"

Add frowned. Elesis is pointing out the negative side of each and everyone one of them.

Add growled, this wasn't the Elesis he was looking for. He cracked the marble in his hand ready to destroy it until... Elesis screamed in pain. Add shocked jumped backlong with the others. Elesis cringed holding her head. Add hissed, "Scar you evil genius." The marble acted like her brain. There is a small chance that she would be back to normal, but the chances were too low.

Ara hugged Eun and started to cry, "It's not going well Eun! She's still mean! I want our Elesis back!"

At the sight of Ara crying, the little kids minus Lu started to cry, "Waaaaah~!"

Eun sighed, "Sis now look what you've done the kids are crying... you are not a good role model sis."

Ara huffed and resumed to cry, "Eun is mean too!" She complained.

"Did we just destroy her brain or something?" Rena asked.

Ciel glares at Add. "If something happened to Elesis, I'll kill you, Add".

Add rolls his eyes. "Of course something will happen to her! Now kill me already!"

Ciel hissed and Ara tried to stop them from fighting.

Add and Ciel wanted to fight, but something distracted them.

Elesis slowly opens her eyes.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!  
_

 ** _Yoshida-kun_**

 _Sun: ... Umm, well... Please don't haunt me, or Ra_

 _Ra: Come, reader_


	8. Chapter 8

Elesis blinked and stared at them, she got up slowly and Ara yelped, "Elesis! Stay down! Your back!"

Elesis turned her head slowly at her wound and frowned, "It's nothing," she murmured. She turned to face Ciel and Add, taking slow steps towards them. Elesis simply looked at Add, "Ran." Elesis snatched the marble from Add's hand and Ran appeared from the wall.

He grabbed Elesis and smirked, "Time to say good-bye~"

Eun yelled, "Brother Aren! Why are you—?!"

Ran chuckled, "I am a demon, that's why. Also, call me Ran, Eun. Kukukukukuk."

Ara whimpered, "Brother..."

Rena shot an arrow at them, but they disappeared.

Add rolls his eyes. "Whatever. If she wanted to fight us, then so be it".

"Add! Don't say things like that!" Rena yelled.

"I already analyzed her. We already broke the marble and she's still siding with them. I didn't detect anything else. It's her own free will," Add explained as he puts his headphone.

"But she might be manipulated!" Rena shouted.

"I know. And this might be her plan. Who knows if it's her plan or not?" Add asked before he left.

The gang got together. It was the day to fight the demons. Add cracked his knuckles as Lu brought them to the demon world. It was quite obvious that bringing them to the world took a tole on her body, but she didn't complain. Ran and Elesis awaited them. Elesis had golden eyes, her hair flowed in the soft breezes and she was completely emotionless.

Ran greeted them with open arms. "Welcome, everyone!"

Rena whispered to Raven, "Hey, we just learnt how to fight, but why suddenly we have to fight THESE guys?!"

"Just do your best," Raven replied.

Rena frowned, "Fine."

Before the others had to move, Elesis was quicker. She swiftly hit the back of Ran's neck causing him to fall unconscious. Then she looked up at them with red eyes.

Elsword stared at Elesis. "Sis?"

Elesis took out her sword, and everyone tensed up. Then she whipped around and started walking somewhere. She spoke, "I will show you where Master Scar is."

Add blinked. Ara shivered, "Can we trust her?"

Add nodded, "we must, we ourselves don't know where he is, so we have to take the chance and follow her."

Ara nodded in understanding and the kids looked more terrified, but they pushed on.

Once they got to Scar, he looked furious, "Elesis! Explain yourself! Why did you bring them here?!" He roared in anger, and Elesis calmly stated, "So they can kill you and I can help."

As she replied coolly, glitter demons started to rush out from the shadows. Scar growled, "I am sorry it has to be this way for you, Elesis. you were such a good demon too."

Elesis blinked and drew her sword up to point Scar, "Your legacy stops here. I already killed Jin and In, so you don't have to worry."

Scar laughed, "You think that's it? You get rid of Ran, Jin, and In? CHLOE! KARIS! GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT!" He bellowed.

Two girls appeared, one was a dark elf and another was a succubus. The succubus giggled, "Let's get this party started, shall we? I'm Karis, that's my friend Chloe."

She then took out a scythe and ran towards Elesis.

Elesis was quick to give command, "I got Karis! Rena and Raven get Chloe! Lu and Ciel, help me with Karis, Add head for Scar, everyone else fight the glitters!"

They obeyed, well minus Add, "What?! I'm alone?!"

Elesis looked up at him with a smile, "I trust you."

Add sighs. "Fine".

He walks toward Scar.

"Commencing battle".

Scar laughs at Add and grins evilly. "Interesting toys you got there, kid".

"We're not toys!" Alfred yelled as sparks come out from it.

"Entertain me!" Scar smirked.

Add and Scar fought, blow for blow. However, Scar was slightly more stronger and experienced. Scar pushed Add to the ground and got ready for the final blow, "Die, you imbecile." "ADD NO!" An ear splitting cry was heard as Add closed his eyes ready and welcoming for his death, only to find out it never happened. Add opened his eyes to find Elesis on the ground, a bloody sword through her. Elesis struggled to stay alive and Add rushed towards her, while Eun kept Scar busy.

Add's left eye stops glowing. He looks at Elesis. "Ellie...?"

Elesis smiled weakly, "Just... kill him..."

"We don't have the healing potion anymore," Vinnie informed.

"I see..." Add lowered his head. Sparks are coming out from his body.

"M-Master... wait...!" Lina shouted. His nasod dynamos are starting to fully controlled by Add.

Elesis held up a shaking hand towards him, "I'm... glad you found out Add... I'll... meet you...in a better world." She flashed a smile that Add saw many times before in his childhood. This made Add angrier. _Scar needed to die._

Add rushed out towards Scar as Rena quickly ran over to Elesis, trying to heal her. Add screamed, "PARTICLE ACCELERATOR!"

Scar smirked as he murmured, "Rest in madness boy."

Add cackled as Scar died. Raven reached out for him and Add pushed his hands away. Ara ran over to Rena and started helping, "I'll take her to the hospital."

Add nodded, "you do that... I'm leaving."

Ara tried to stop him, "But Add—"

"No buts, Ara. I'm leaving."

That was the last time they saw Add.

* * *

 _And that's the end! Please wait for the sequel :3  
_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Yoshida-kun_**

 _Sun: Ra is not a perv..._

 _Moon: Yes he is, our reader gets a prize for figuring that out. Ra can kill you, there is your prize_

 _Ra: If you're talking about that, first I have to make sure that you're a girl_


End file.
